In The Next Room
by Random Dice
Summary: Her voice was smooth and it was clear who she was talking about when a blonde head ducked. Artie looked at Brittany with confused eyes as Santana's emotionless eyes sought sparkling blue ones.


**Title:** In The Next Room  
**Fandom:** Glee  
**Pairings:** Brittana  
**Rating:** K+  
**Spoilers:** 'Sexy' (Obviously)  
**Summary:** They had to write original songs, Mr. Shue said so, and then, to add to their misery, they had to perform them. Santana _really_ didn't want to do hers.  
**Author's Note: **I haven't written lately, so it might be a little rough around the edges and their might be two parts to this, because I found two songs that really go well with what Santana and Britt are going through. _In The Next Room_ by _Neon Trees_.  
**Disclaimer: **I so very much wish I owned. :(

"Right this way guys!" Mr. Shue shouted, walking backwards, waving his arms like an idiot. Santana had her arms crossed and rolled her eyes.

"We're not stupid Mr. Shue."

"Yeah," Puck cut in, standing in between Lauren and Santana. "We've been in there almost everyday."

"Calm down, Mr. Schuester has a perfectly good reason for treating us like children." Rachel stated. "Besides we have the opportunity to sing the original songs that we wrote and then vote to pick whose is the best, which will clearly be me-"

"Shut up, Rachel." Quinn muttered from beside her. The small brunette bit her lip and nodded, looking forward, silent.

The Glee club and their director walked into the auditorium. They headed to the front row and sat down, waiting for their teacher to make the stupid speech he usually made before these things.

"Okay you guys, I'm pretty sure no one has ever done this in the history of Regionals, so we need some songs that will kick butt, are we ready?" A few disgruntled grumbles escaped the students. He sighed. "Alright, Santana, you're up."

Santana snapped forward in her seat, "what? Why am I first?"

"Because I called your name. Up now."

"No way, there is no way in hell I'm going first."

Mr. Schuester blew air out of his mouth, rubbing his forehead in irritation. Santana Lopez was being more difficult lately. She was colder, closed off. She refused to sit near anyone in the group, but Puck, and by default Lauren. She glared at anyone who looked at her, including and especially, Brittany.

"Stop acting like a pussy, Lopez, get up there." Puck genitally shoved her out of her chair.

"What the hell, Puckerman?" Her intense glare was focused on him now and he twitched a little, forcing himself not to look away, but he did cover his jewels with a cupped hand.

"Santana, get up here now. Everyone is going and someone has to go first. Up here. _Now_." He demanded as he saw her start to protest. She snarled as she passed him, which caused him to jump, but she stood center stage.

She had on ripped jeans, not pre-bought, but naturally worn-down jeans and a Nirvana band tee-shirt. Her hair fell in soft waves that off put her badass and mean attitude. It was a surprisingly good look for her.

The band started up by lightly tapping the symbols before the strumming of the guitar joined in seconds later. Santana tapped her foot to the beat.

_There you go, messin' with my mind_

_I am usually better when I lie_

_There I go, stuck inside a shell_

_And you're livin' on the other side_

_A lover's carousel_

Her voice was smooth and it was clear who she was talking about when a blonde head ducked. Artie looked at Brittany with confused eyes as Santana's emotionless eyes sought sparkling blue ones.

Brittany knew Santana hid in a shell when thinks got to be too much, she had a lot on her shoulders and it brought her down. With taking care of her little sisters and brothers while working two jobs to make things look normal and keeping her bitch look. It was the only thing that kept her sane. Well, the shell and Brittany herself.

_If you only knew_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I lose control_

_When I hear your body move _

_Through the walls_

_In the next room_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I lose control_

_When I hear your body move_

_And_

_I'm dyin' to break through_

_To the next room_

The music sped up and the drummer hit several drums to make a wonderful melody. Santana held her hand to her chest, holding her hand out to Brittany. Said blonde looked at her best friend with a mixture of sad and shocked eyes. She hadn't thought Santana was serious about coming out, even just the Glee club. She thought she was just saying stuff to make Brittany leave Artie…

But here she was.

_You make love to everything you touch_

_It's a natural reaction_

_It's a sensual attraction_

_You play me like I am made of strings_

_I'm the violin,_

_A melody_

_I want your lips to sing_

_If you only knew_

_How hard it is to handle_

_How bad I want this scandal_

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I lose control_

_When I hear your body move_

_Through the walls in the next room_

She sounded nearly bitter, making a very accurate imitation of someone playing a violin with an angry look on her face. But when she sang _how bad I want this scandal_, she sounded so heartbroken that everyone in Glee could hear it, could _feel_ it.

_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_I lose control_

_When I hear your Body move_

_And I'm dyin' to break through_

_To the next room_

_To the next room_

She danced around the stage, doing intricate dance moves that only Mike, Brittany and she could do. It went well to the music, but it was still so sad and angry.

_Tell me 'my world revolves around you'_

_Tell me 'boy, I can't live without you'_

_Tell me you're losin' sleep tonight_

_Cause_

_I'll tell you straight_

_I'll never wait_

_I won't take_

_No no no no no no no no_

_Oh I won't take no no no_

The ditzy blonde wanted to yell out that, yes, her world did revolve around Santana, she couldn't live without her, she _was_ losing sleep because she missed her best friend, her secret lover. She _missed_ her!

_Oh I lose control_

_When I hear your body move through the walls in the next room_

_Oh I lose control_

_When I hear your body move and I'm dyin' to break through_

_Oh I lose control_

_When I hear your body move, when I hear your body move_

Brittany could feel her body being pulling to the feisty Latina who jumped off the stage and grabbed her pale hand, yanking her up the stairs with her. She placed her in the middle of the stage and sung to her.

_Ohhhoohhhhhh_

_My heart You stole_

_Every time your body moves_

_I'm just dying to break through_

_To the next room_

_I lose control, my heart you stole_

_To the next room_

_I lose control_

Santana dropped to her knees, holding Brittany's hands in hers and looking up at her beseechingly, hoping she would understand what she was trying to tell her. When the room stayed silent, everyone waiting with baited breath for Brittany to say something, Santana felt her hopes drop, along with her heart.

The blonde took a step back, taking her hands with her. Santana let out a snort with a decrepitating smile as her chocolate eyes brown eyes fell to the floor. She rose to her feet and turned to Rachel and Quinn.

"Told you a love song wouldn't sway her." Was all she said before walking off stage and out the back door of the room.

"What are you doin' girl?" Mercedes' voice rung out. "She just sung out to you that she wants you!"

"And she told you she loved you last week." Quinn mentioned.

"And she was willing to 'come out of the closet', so to speak, so she could be with you." Rachel added to the conversation.

"Is that true?" Artie said softly. Brittany, who's eyes followed Santana's disappearing figure, nodded, hesitantly. "Then what are you doing here?" She snapped her attention to him.

"W-what?"

"If she would be with you, why would you say no?"

"Because…because I'm with you. I picked _you_!"

"But you love her."

"I love you."

"You're soul mates with her. In love with her. Meant to be with her."

"Artie…" He smiled lightly, a smidge of pain under his glasses.

"Go get your woman, woman." She was silent, before a soft: "_Thank you_." ghosted out of her lips and she was off to find her soon to be girlfriend, if she would still have her.

Because her body lost control too and that was how she was going to find her

_The End_


End file.
